


【JJP】我的L先生(2)

by Sun_crossbaebae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_crossbaebae/pseuds/Sun_crossbaebae
Summary: 嘉范纯车





	【JJP】我的L先生(2)

狭窄包间里的空气炽热，浓稠得像掺了泉水的野蜂蜜。  
我伏在心爱的人身上和他接吻，L是典型的薄唇，干燥温软，连唇上细小的纹路吻起来都感觉很好。他还在状态外，懵着一张脸任我亲。我愈发想打破他这具凉薄的、圣子般洁白又冷漠的外壳。

我沿着他仰起的下颚线条往下亲，在喉结处停留，含住那个细小的凸起。他呼吸骤然急促，左手下意识地抓住了我的头发。

我像一只含着肉骨头的心满意足的狗，舔舐着他脖子和锁骨的皮肤，用舌头和犬齿在肌肤上留下印子，和晶亮的口水。L浑身都在抖，不是害怕，而是因为愉悦让他克制不住自己身体的反应。他像一个可怜的、患了皮肤饥渴症的患者，因为一点点施舍就全线奔溃、颤栗不已。而我，也被他熏红的脸颊和脆弱的表情煽动得快发疯。前所未有的性致高涨。

桌子上谁的手机在响，但我和他都顾及不了。  
L醉得早已分不清现实还是梦境，居然分外熟练得伸出舌头，想与我舌\吻。他下意识的、熟练的动作，让我很是吃味。

【如果是哥哥……】

但这时候了，我也不必再妆模作样，实话说，这不就是我日日幻想的场景吗？ L先生是哥哥的恋人，不出意外也会是我的嫂嫂，我的家人。但明明我认识他比哥哥早得多了！这些连哥哥也不知道的事情我只能吐露给你：L先生就是那个我十五岁时一切春\\\梦的启蒙老师，是我五年来偷偷唤作我老婆的小猫哥哥。不懂也没事，我就当你能理解我的意思就行了。

我解开他的衬衣，里面是一件白色的T恤，熨帖地裹着他微微起伏的胸膛，像一道沉睡的连绵的山脉。真的好看。我把脸挨着他的胸膛，聆听他匀称的心跳，动情地去爱抚那两个凸起的小丘。

即使隔着层布料，我还是能看到他那两颗乳\\\头立起来了，白得发透的布料被撑出一丝肉色，实在可爱的紧。结果我一抬头，发现他居然一点不可爱的睡着了，脑袋枕着沙发边，嘴巴张着，估计不一会儿口水就要流出来了。

我气得牙痒痒。决定给他一点小教训。

 

 

 

 

 

 

沾满精油的指尖触到后庭，他才意识到有什么不对，艰难得睁开双眼，里面有一点惊奇，一点疑惑。

“你……”

我被他被逼到绝处还如此坦然的反映弄得呼吸一窒。他应该好好看看自己现在的模样，T恤被高高撩起，整个白皙的胸膛坦露着，裤子早被我扒干净，两条光裸的长腿被摆成了方便我动作的M形。

“是我，你以为是谁？”

我调笑道，一抬手就把着L的腰半拎起来，让他岔开双腿整个人坐到我的怀里，这个姿势让他下身的风景被我一览无余。他似乎清醒了一些，开始挣扎起来，但后背靠着沙发边，又是腰部悬空的状态，完全使不上劲，只能扭捏地动动两条又白又滑的长腿。他酒还没醒，对自己的处境毫无自觉，否则也不会面对我做出这种无异于勾引的动作。

我忍不住抓住他的大腿根，抬高那两条大白腿架到肩上，用龟头抵住那个紧闭的小洞，下流地刺探起来。他平淡的表情终于龟裂，眼里露出一丝恐惧，但立刻被强行掩盖下去。

“呀、你知道自己在做什么吗？”

他试图把语气弄得严厉些，但双腿大张的姿势让他看起来毫无威慑力。我摸了一把他的下身，把手上沾着亮晶晶的粘液展示给他看，“当然知道，我是在帮哥哥解决问题嘛。你看，L先生你都湿透了~很难受吧？”说完我就低下头也不等他的回复，继续用手摸他的后穴，肛口那里粉粉嫩嫩的，一看就是没怎么被开发过的样子。

“L先生还是处女吗？这里好紧……”我指尖半天插不进去，就吐槽了一句，结果他居然露出不自在的表情，我动作一顿，惊讶了。

“哎？真的假的……哥哥没有上过你？还是……你没被人上过么？”

L先生脸庞抽搐起来，一副胃疼的表情。  
“别说的好像我一直就是个同性恋似的……老子以前是直的。”

我一下子开心了。  
“这也就是说，我是第一个抱你的男人喽？”

他噎住，彻底无语的抬起手臂遮住快滴血的脸，声音沙哑又无力。  
“拜托你别再说话了……现在停下还来得及，别做让自己后悔的事、啊！”

我趁他哑着嗓子叨叨不休的时候，直接往他下面那张小嘴挤进一小截手指。他话没说完，直直的惨叫一声，疼得脸都变白了，我也不大好受，他真的很紧，一根手指都被肠壁死死绞住无法动弹，一想到过会儿我的大宝贝就要插进这个销魂的小穴，我就愈发觉得胯下胀痛难忍。

“唔、放轻松点，否则会疼的。”

“……滚啊！我靠、别、别动了……”

L表情狰狞，五官皱巴巴的，像只被欺负狠了的、生了气的小狼崽。喉咙里一连串的脏话就要跳出来，又被我的手指动作刺激得抽气连连，我的食指和中指都进到里面了，交叉成剪刀的形状把那个干涩的小嘴撑大，撑得穴口都显出一抹艳色。

要想让这张小嘴心甘情愿地张开，可是一个大工程。我反手拿出精油的玻璃瓶，直接把那些粘稠的金黄色液体倒在他紧致的小腹，液体慢慢流到他的下身，又被我的手掌以一种色情的手法涂抹开。比起正常的成年男人，L先生的体毛有点稀疏，那一点点耻毛现在被精油浸湿，稀稀拉拉的耷拉着，该遮的一点遮不住。

这男人真是该死的性感。

“嗯……”

我一只手握住他还软着的阴茎，用尽了我知道的一切下流的手法撸动，加上精油的润滑效果比我想象的还要好，他很快就被撩拨起来了，眼睛半眯着，发出细弱的喘息。我仔细的观察他的表情，寻找他最舒服的手法和地方，一一记住。我发现他最受不了囊袋后面那小片地方被摸，每次擦到一点，他粉色的龟头就溢出一点浊液，后面的小嘴也骤然缩紧，随后又能松懈一些。

意想不到的弱点暴露，后果当然是很严重的。

我把他身体又折起来一点，仔仔细细的用手指伺候他的茎身和囊袋，随机用手掌大力碾过后面那小片娇嫩的皮肤。他反应很棒，不仅发出一连串啜泣似的惊喘，那唯一用来抵抗我的左手也颤巍巍的，从推开的动作变成小猫一样的抓挠。后面的小嘴也像被快感驯化了似的，彻底丧失抵抗的意图。

第一次看见如此娇弱的L先生。这时不乘胜追击，还算是男人么？于是我把第四根手指也捅了进去。

“疼……”  
L没再骂人，只是微弱的发出抗议，在我听来，这无异于催促我动作的撒娇。以防万一，我又弄了点润滑用的精油，卖力地用四根手指去取悦他的处女穴。柔韧的肠道被一寸寸地按压、挤弄，从他不自觉收缩起来的括约肌来看，我敢说里面每一处褶皱都有被很好地按摩到。

L不知何时咬住了下唇，双手也抓住了我的衬衣下摆，双眼茫然无措，面颊绯红。好一副想要索取更多快感，却又无从下手的可爱表情。不用多说，他的身体已经准备好为我打开了。

但我还想再逗逗他。我俯下身，吊着眼睛去看他水润混沌的瞳孔，一边伸出舌尖拨弄他胸前挺立的乳尖，一边抽出我湿漉漉黏腻腻的手指，把我可怜的下身从牛仔裤里解放出来，用肿大红紫的龟头抵住那一开一合的小穴，恶趣味地在穴口冲刺几下，就是不进去。

不一会儿，他终于难耐地闭上眼，用干涩的声音哀求我。  
“够、够了……摸摸我下面……”

“那这里，”我忙着在一颗翘起的乳头上亲吻舔咬，用牙齿捉住那细小的肉粒并用力的吸吮，同时含糊地发出声音，“可以给我吗？”

“你、说什么蠢话……”  
L痛苦地扭起身体，一副“事到如今你还在哔哔什么”的表情。我不太满意地松开他的乳头，那一颗被吸得红肿不堪，被我的口水浸得水亮。好看的紧。

“我说，这里……这里、和这里，都可以给我吗？”我的手指若无其事地从他的胸口一路点过小腹、挺立的阴茎，最后停在那个不停蠕动的、水光锃亮的小穴。“我不想和哥哥一起分享你……所以，给我一个承诺好不好？”我撒着娇，胯下一直蹭着他的大腿根，让他从头到尾都染上了绯红色。

“……不要这样，”他仰起头，声音虚弱又绝望，难受的快掉下泪来，“你不该这样……别这样对我、啊！”

我一向是个耐心不好的人，于是没听他说完就插进去了。

这很不礼貌，我知道。

但我不想听他说话了，一点也不。

 

就第一次扩张完的成果来说，他还是紧的过头了，或者说是我憋了太久，等真正要提枪上阵，才发现自己远远没有自己想的那么游刃有余。高温的甬道紧紧包裹着我，甚至有点束缚感，但比起肉体上的舒爽，“终于操到春梦男神”的精神上的胜利感让我第一下就险些精关失守。

我咬着牙，还没全部插进去就结束战斗也太逊了。这场交媾的开头环节漫长得令我头皮发麻，被进入的L几乎发不出声音，只是张开嘴巴，艰难缓慢的呼吸，像一条被熊抛上岸的怀揣着一堆鱼仔的大马哈雌鱼。我知道他第一次接受别人肯定不好受，但我也撑不了太久，只好按着他的大腿根让他把双腿张得更开，屏住呼吸把剩余的茎身一口气捅了进去。L疼得失了声，只能大张双腿，双眼失神地瘫在我身下让那根粗壮的阴茎切切实实地楔进自己的屁股。

终于插进去时，我俩都松了口气。多亏了前期细致的扩张，他也没受什么伤，穴口被粗大的柱体撑得只看得见一层薄薄的肠壁，是艳丽的红。

“呼……L先生好棒，第一次也进到这么里面了。”

我一边喘息一边笑着和他说话，他还处在失神状态没说话。忽然，汗水从我的鬓角滑落，滴到他的胸前激得他浑身一激灵，下面那张小嘴瑟缩着就把我从头缠到了尾。我被夹得两眼一黑，大脑飞到云端，刚摆脱处男身份的阴茎突突一跳，就这么泄出一点。

“艹”

L眨了眨眼，看着我因丢脸而涨红的脸，突然像被启动了什么开关似的，伸手摸了摸我的脸。

“嗯？”

我蠕动着嘴唇，着迷地看着他眼里倒映出来的我的脸，我想象过一万次L的那双眼睛能被我的影子充满，在现实中看到以后，躁动的情绪反而平静了不少。这是一双过于谦和的眼睛，拥有让人深陷其中的魔力，和哥哥有点像。

——为什么会想到哥哥？

我愣怔了。

 

“嘘——不要哭。”  
L像哄孩子似的低声说，我才意识到，原来自己不知不觉已经泪流满面。他伸手搂住了我的脖子，我便顺势俯下身，把整张脸埋进他的肩窝，泪水湿濡了他的锁骨。

我开始动作。一次又一次的整个抽出，再缓缓地尽根没入，交合的地方规律地发出臀部被拍打的响声和啧啧的水声，催情效果惊人。我没想过自己第一次和L做爱能把自己做哭，但埋在L体内的感觉太好了，好到我泪腺失守精关也即将失守的程度。

“轻、轻一点……”

他抱着我的脖子小口小口的喘息和呻吟，两条大白腿也主动勾上我的腰，他大腿内侧的皮肤滚烫又极富弹性，小心翼翼蹭着我的感觉温柔得让我险些落下泪来。我再一次意识到自己有多喜欢这个人，喜欢到连曾经最喜欢的哥哥都不愿意一起分享的程度。说我自私也好，卑鄙也罢，要我放开这个人是绝对不可能的。

我胡乱去亲吻他的嘴，吞下他细碎的呜咽和甜美的喘息，同时抬高了他的一条腿，膝盖枕着沙发，把他整个身体弯折成可以被轻易贯穿的姿势。

“我要插到最里面了。”我温柔地在他耳边说道。

这句霸道的所属宣言刚出口，含着我的肉穴便下意识地抽搐起来。我摆动腰肢开始在L的身体里迅速抽插起来，动作幅度不大，但每下都紧顶着甬道的尽头快速的捣弄。之前弄进去的精油早就被肠道吸收，只剩下最里面的一部分，和乱七八糟的精液、肠液一块儿被搅成了白沫，变成了最好的润滑剂。L起初还下意识的扭着腰身想要躲避，但不一会儿就彻底被我拖进了情欲的漩涡共同沉沦，发出的呻吟和尖叫一声比一声勾人。

“啊、啊啊啊——”

我顶弄到一个凸起的小肉块时，L浑身一颤，扯着脖子急促地尖叫了一声，就彻底失了神，爽得双眼都翻了白，下身痉挛一般吐出一股又一股的白液。这瞬间的高潮让他绞紧了后穴，我眼前便出现了一阵天旋地转的模糊——

等我回过神来的时候，L已经从我身下抽身出去了，只留我的阴茎湿漉漉的垂在沙发上。

他坐在沙发边上，上身的衣服整整齐齐的，但下身还是一片狼藉的状态。我的视线不由自主地盯着他的屁股，熟悉的白浊一点点从他下面流出来，看得我一阵口干舌燥。 第一次就内射实在有点糟糕啊。

“……啊、嗯，没什么事，刚才在喝酒，没注意到而已。”

我才注意到他正在和什么人通着电话，大概是精液从小穴里流出来的感觉不太美妙，他话说得有点心不在焉，于是一只手拿着手机，一只手伸到后面去扣弄小穴。我忍不住靠过去，想帮帮他。

“……啊，他在我身边。”  
说这话时，L偏过头扫了我一眼，并打掉了我的咸猪手。 我这才意识到他正用我的手机和我的哥哥通着电话，浑身汗津津的散发着sex后的慵懒，两条白花花的长腿交叉着，屁股里还含着我几分钟前刚射进去的精液。

我低下头，看着自己再次一柱擎天的小兄弟，发出绝望又幸福的呻吟。


End file.
